Visiting the Doctor
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: Senventh in the Caring series.  Megatron and Starscream learn the gender of the sparkling.


**Visiting the Doctor**

Starscream was happy that Megatron sent most of the Eradicons to the mines. It left less on the Nemesis to stare dumbly at him. Or, more specifically, his stomach.

However, what brought more joy to the Seeker's spark was that Arachnid was working alongside the drones. One of her many punishments for attempting to leave her commanding officer for dead.

Megatron and Starscream were now making their way to med-bay, where Knock Out was waiting for them. Today they would learn the gender of their sparkling.

Megatron looked down at the Seeker as they continued walking. "What are you hoping it will be?" the mech asked. Starscream shrugged and answered, "I don't really care what it is. All that matters to me is it's mine."

"_Ours._"

Starscream chuckled.

It was strange.

Once, when he and Megatron were arguing over ownership of something, when Starscream said the object of their attention was his; Megatron would interject and say it belonged to him. But here…the warlord was changing…the Seeker was changing. The sparkling was bringing them closer together with each passing day…

And Starscream found the changes he and his mate were going through weren't so bad.

"Apologies," he began, "All that matters is it's _ours_." He gave Megatron a sideways glance before continuing, "I already know what you want though."

Megatron smirked. He, of course, was hoping for a mechling.

The Decepticon Lord and his mate entered the med-bay and saw Knock Out preparing certain scanners for Starscream's ultra-sound. The medic turned to the couple and, knowing exactly what would happen if he did otherwise, tried his hardest not to stare at the Seeker's abdomen.

"Ah, Lord Megatron, Commander Starscream; right on time." He tapped the medical slab.

Starscream went to it as Knock Out lowered it down. Megatron helped his mate up and listened to Knock Out as he explained what he would be doing. "We'll listen to the little one's spark-pulse, then I'll tell you its gender."

Megatron watched Knock Out closely as he helped the jet-former with his abdominal armor.

"Glad I could find armor that fit you while you're carrying," the medic stated. Starscream remained silent as Knock Out spread a cold substance on his stomach.

He took a small device from a nearby table then picked up what looked like a scanner and slowly rubbed it around Starscream's abdomen while keeping the other tool close to his audio.

He smiled and that's when the pair realized the tool was a radio-like device. Knock Out held it out and the two listened to their sparkling's spark-pulse. It was fast but strong and powerful.

"Strong spark," Megatron stated.

"Strong sparkling," Starscream added with a small smile.

Knock Out chuckled and stated, "No doubt a great future leader and addition to the Decepticon ranks."

He turned the listening device off and pulled a monitor over. He kept the scanner on the Seeker's abdomen as he turned the monitor on. He moved the scanner around until a clear image came to the screen.

"There's the little one."

Megatron looked at the monitor and noticed something on the infant's back. "A seekerling," he stated, recognizing the appendages as wings.

The warlord looked down at him mate, whom was, uncharacteristically, smiling happily at the image. And he had a right to do so. Since the fall of Cybertron, Seekers had started to die out. Starscream was part of a dying breed. But this sparkling proved that they could still survive.

After a short few seconds, Knock Out zoomed in on the image then froze it. "It's a femme," the medic informed.

Starscream looked up at his mate. Surprisingly, Megatron was not the least bit disappointed that he would get a daughter instead of a son.

The chaos-bringer, slag-maker, death itself walking, was smiling in a way neither medic nor Seeker had ever seen. He leaned down and, completely uncaring that Knock Out was there watching, passionately kissed Starscream.

When they separated from the lip-lock, the Decepticon Lord and his mate gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Megatron smiled proudly at his Seeker and said, "I love you, my beautiful Starscream."

Knock Out coughed once then said, "I'll leave you both to it then."

Before leaving, he realized that his sentence and his exit were completely ignored by the pair. Out of all things he expected to happen today, what he just witnessed definitely wasn't it.


End file.
